Sink of Blood and Crushed Veneer
by WellMyDarling
Summary: Rosalinda Hayes is the new girl in Beacon hills. While struggling to fit in at her new high school and slowly get over her parents recent divorce, she encounters Stiles Stilinski. As Stiles introduces her to new things and lets her into his life, he can't help but fall hard for her. But with the werewolf's and supernatural dangers in beacon hills, can Stiles keep her safe?
1. Let's get straight to dinner

It was a gloomy Sunday afternoon when Stiles' saw her. The sky was _murky_ and a thin drizzle of rain was falling as he watched her step out of a dark red mini cooper.

He was attempting to find something to do to keep himself occupied, but there is only so much you can do in Beacon hills, California on a rainy day. He tried calling his best friend, Scott McCall, but he already had plans with his new girlfriend Alison. So that left Stiles alone in his bedroom with an open window to watch the rain depressingly fall from above.

He could hear the heel of her black boots clicking on the pavement as she rolled two dark red suitcases into the house. She was moving into the house alongside his, and she was going to be his new neighbour. That house had been on sale for a couple months, but Stiles didn't expect anybody his age to move into it, he half expected some old people to buy it.

Behind the mini cooper parked a black Mercedez, followed by a large moving truck. An older woman stepped out of the black car; she clutched a wide tote bag and pulled her sunglasses from her eyes, setting them on the top of her head. After unloading both cars and the truck, the woman and the girl waved goodbye to the moving trucks and hauled in what was last of the suitcases and furniture. The drizzles had settled and the air was now surrounded in a thick _fog, leaving the calming serene smell of rain. _

_Stiles' observed her __appearance. She had an oversize sweater over dark jeans, a long cross necklace hung around her neck. Her long chestnut wavy hair was let down, her bangs pinned back and her eyes outlined in dark kohl. Her delicate porcelain face looked tired. She locked her car and strolled towards the front doors, her hands tightly wrapped around a large cardboard box. He smiled to himself, feeling calm for once in his eccentric life. _

"You'll make new friends, I promise."

My mother assured me for the millionth time as I lugged all my stuff up the stairs.

That sentence and _"You will love Beacon Hills," _had come out of her mouth more times then I can count since the moment she told me we were moving till now. I sighed restlessly, nodding in consent. I entered my new bedroom and was very surprised on what I was seeing; Burgundy walls with black furniture, a nice bathroom, a wide space in my closet and a window in the corner. I placed my box of possessions on the bed and walked over to the window, which was the kind you lifted upwards to open, in my liking. I opened it and noticed I was facing another house beside us, just a plain brick wall. _Great view eh. _

My eyes met with chocolate brown eyes that belonged to a boy behind the window across mine; my new neighbour. I grinned a small smile, lifting my hand slightly and twiddling my fingers in a wave. The upper corners of his mouth curled and he returned the hand gesture. I had to admit, he was pretty damn good looking, and he seemed like the kind and bubbly type. I turned away and sat on my bed, unzipping the back of my boots and letting my feet breath. I fell back into the sheets, letting out an exhausted sigh. How was I even going to make new friends? My new school was probably full of stuck up rich kids in California who liked gossip as much as I hated it. I heard my mother's footsteps grow louder as she walked down the hallway and into my room.

"Put on something more comfortable, we are going to go introduce ourselves to the neighbours."

It was more of an order then a request, but I agreed, unzipping my suitcase and pulling out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I fixed any pieces of strand hair sticking out and slipped on my fathers ring. Mom was already at the door by the time I was downstairs.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I replied sarcastically while slipping on my converse.

I was halfway down the banister when dad opened the front door. Their stood the neighbour girl and a tall slim woman beside her, I assumed it was her mother.

"Hello there, I'm Annabelle, this is my daughter Rosalinda. We thought we'd drop by and say hi since we are your new neighbours." She smiled big, her teeth pearly white and straight; she looked like someone from a toothpaste commercial.

My dad looked taken aback from her kindness, but he cleared his throat and began.

"Im Mark, that's my son Stiles," He hitched a thumb over his shoulder towards me. "I just finished making dinner, would you care to join us?" To this, my eyes widened. Woaah, what? My dad, the town sheriff, had never invited anyone over for dinner. Not even before my mom died, he refused to cook for anyone. The woman's grin got bigger, which I didn't think was possible.

"Well we were going to get takeout for dinner, but a home cooked meal sounds wonderful." She took a step inside, Rosalinda slowly followed behind her.

"Stiles, can you set the table please?" He stared at me solemnly until I nodded and began to move hastily towards the kitchen cupboard. I grabbed four plates; each stacked on top of one another and carried them to the table, laying them out. I followed with forks and knifes and got the lasagne from the oven, burning the tips of my fingers in the process.

I quickly soaked my fingers in some ice water and got back to the table, sitting beside my dad and across from Rosalinda, who was already violently digging into her lasagne.

"A bit hungry aren't we?" My dad chuckled, taking a sip of his coke.

She glared at him as her chewing slowed, unblinking through her dark eyeliner.

Annabelle cleared her throat as she began cutting through her food.

"So, Stiles is it?"

I nodded.

"Where is it you go to school?" She lifted the fork to her mouth.

"Beacon hills high, it's really the only high school in the town." I replied, swallowing the piece I was eating.

"Well that's great Rosalinda, you and Stiles can be book buddies!" She giggled. Jeez, this lady was more eccentric than my physic's teacher.

Dad chuckled beside me, did he actually just laugh at that?

Rosalinda cleared her throat, pushing her chair back and stood up, her fork clanging against the plate.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get home and pack for school tomorrow." With that, she grabbed her bag off the counter and marched towards the front door.

"Is she alright?" I asked, flinching as the door slammed behind her.

Annabelle sighed and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

"Shes fine, just a bit tired from all the moving."

Dad and I nodded, lifting all the dirty plates and dishes and placing them in the sink.

"Well thank you for dinner Mark, it was absolutely lovely."

"You're very welcome Annabelle," he shook her hand and reached for her jacket, helping her slip it on.

I darted up the stairs and shut the door behind me as I entered my room. I glanced at the clock, which read 7:53 and decided it was time for a well deserved shower. It was Monday tomorrow and I still hadn't handed in my science report, I could always do that now I thought. I sent Scott a quick text, reminding him that we had lacrosse practise after school tomorrow. I tossed a towel over my shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

**A/N: I need 8 reviews to update the next chapter because I wanna know if people are actually reading the story, I dont want to continue if its not getting any love, so please review! 3 xx**


	2. Nice to meet you, I hope?

Monday afternoon was when he saw her again. It was colder than usual, which wasn't a huge shocker to the general public of Beacon Hills as it was always below 50 there. He was at lacrosse practise, shivering in his thin jersey while he sat on the ice cold bench – as usual. She was sitting in the bleachers, her cheek resting on her palm as she flipped through a large, purple-embossed book on her lap in front of her. Whatever she was reading, she was totally into in, smiling at her favourite parts. Rosalinda lowered her head, her hair falling over her face and curtaining it, the way it did at dinner the night before. He would admit it; she was pretty; beautiful even, and he couldn't help but get butterflies at the thought that she waved at him yesterday. But, he didn't know why she was there at lacrosse practice. He felt drawn in, more so than with Lydia, the popular girl whom he had admired since they were put in the same third grade class eight years ago. He gazed up at Rosalinda again, frozen by how intense her eyes were. Green like emeralds, giving him almost a reassuring feel; like everything in the world would be alright as long as he knew her. She peered at him from behind her book and met his stare; his cheeks flushed timidly. _Stop blushing you idiot!_ He cleared his throat and pretended to be admiring a tree nearby, not going to meet those eyes again. Stiles could hear coach Finstock blow his whistle beside his face and almost shatter his eardrum.

"That's enough for today, hit the showers!" His raspy voice boomed through the field, sending tired and sweaty lacrosse players into the locker room. Obviously coach hadn't put Stiles in even once during practise. He never did. Stiles was a benchwarmer. And the only time he would ever get put into the game was when a zombie apocalypse would strike beacon hills, so in other words; never.

_(But seriously, how freakin' awesome would THAT be?) _

He can also admit that wearing the jersey was cool; it made him feel official…

Scott scuffled over towards him, the entire front of his jersey drenched in sweat as he peeled off his gloves, finger by finger.

"You coming?" He huffed, sucking down air in huge gulps. Stiles shook his head, peering slightly over his shoulder to look at Rosalinda, who was still sitting in the bleachers.

"Isn't that the girl from our science class?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, shes also my new neighbour," Stiles' stated. "Dad invited her and her mother over for dinner last night, but she didn't really seem in the mood for talking."

"She's cute," Scott chuckled as he watched her rise from the bleachers and haul her bag over her shoulder, "what's her name?"

"Rosalinda."

"You should offer her a ride, I have to go meet Alison anyway so why not get somebody to keep you company?"

Stiles nodded in agreement, pointing at Scott, "very good idea my friend."

He turned and began heading up the bleachers where Rosalinda was coming down from, their pathways intertwining.

"Can I help you?" She asked bluntly, clutching the book to her chest, her eyebrow raised in question.

Stiles attempted to keep a cool demeanour by nodding and shoving his hands in his pockets, but then he realized his shorts had no pockets. He fumbled with his hands before placing them behind his back and clearing his throat.

"Would you like a ride home?" His statement was sorta too forward for his liking, but hey, at least he asked?

"You're Kyle? Right?" She inquired as she pushed past him and towards the parking lot, he reluctulately followed.

"Stiles, actually, we have science class toge-"

"- Yes, I know who you are." She chuckled, "that's your car right?"

She asked, pointing towards his blue jeep- which if he may add badly needed a car wash.

"Yup, that's my car," He said in a tone she couldn't indicate as either proud or embarrassed.

"So can I get a ride home or what?"

He was a bit taken aback at how straight forward she was, but she was different. It was refreshing.

He nodded, opening the passenger door and helping her in before hoping in on his side and turning the ignition.

"My cooper is in the shop," she began, playing with her ring, "so I appreciate the offer, thank you."

Stiles smiled.

"No problem, Rosalinda,"

"You can call me Rose, you're not my mother." She chuckled, shoving her book into her bag.

Stiles steered the car out of the parking lot, and nodded.

"Alright…..Rose it is."

**A/N: I'm really sorry for this terrible chapter that's really short too ugh I feel so bad but I needed to update something since I left you guys hanging for weeks, please forgive me as I post this, I might come back to edit it later!**


End file.
